Kyuuketsuki
by WolfPilot06
Summary: AU. In which Wolfie thinks it'd be rather spiffy to turn Tsuzuki and Hisoka into vampires and then finds herself unable to write a decent summary.


**Title:** Kyuuketsuki (Prologue/?)

**Author:** WolfPilot06 )

**Pairings:** Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka, tad bit of Tatsumi/Watari stuck in there, Terazuma/Wakaba as a side dish.

**Warnings:** AU, vampirism, yaoi/shonen ai, death, uh…bad writing?

**Notes:** Yes, I'm…alive.  Although I've been meaning to write, I ended up being far busier than I intended to be during the school year.  Once the school year had finished – and I had graduated – I said to myself, "Wolfie, you haven't written a jot since January and that fluff fic you called _Adorable_.  What happened to the angst, child?  You must write angst." And so I began plotting several angsty multiparters, as well as the next chapter of _Abandoned_.  I must say, I am a lazy bum.  For all that I've had time beyond time to write these fics, I haven't written much.  For those of you waiting for _Abandoned_, I'm afraid you'll have to wait even longer.  I'm trying to straighten out the plot I have planned for that, but that's not the only reason I haven't been writing.  Having not written for so long, I just feel so incredibly _rusty_.  I'm going to write this, _Kyuuketsuki_, and another shorter multiparter that I've dubbed _Fade_ before I write the next chapter of _Abandoned_, just so I can get back in the writing groove, hopefully.

This story's prologue is actually a fic bit that I wrote ages ago and dug out again.  I then attached a plot-like thing to it and decided that it might be a fairly good story to get back on my writing groove with.  Without any further ado or pointless author's notes, I present to thee:

**Kyuuketsuki**

------

**_Prologue_**

------

Violet flared briefly in the halo of a stuttered streetlamp as a slight figure stepped from the shadows. Tsuzuki did not move, though the corner of his blood-stained lips twitched upwards slightly in a smile as his companion came closer and reared back at the sight of the unconscious woman in his arms.  
  
"Honestly, Tsuzuki," The youth's voice was quiet and laced with exasperation, slightly strained for all its asperity, "You'd think you loved every one of them, listening to you seduce them into your arms."  
  
Amusement danced in the taller man's eyes as he gently laid the woman on the ground. She would awake hours later, disoriented and dizzy, unable to remember how she had gotten there, but she would be alive. That was all that mattered. His victim faded from his mind as he turned to face his companion and noted the hungry, longing way his green gaze lingered on the healing wounds in the woman's neck. Before Hisoka forgot himself and tried to feed from the human, Tsuzuki placed himself before him, drawing his small partner against him and tilting his head easily to the side. Hisoka did not wait, diving to the exposed skin with an eagerness that spoke of starvation, slender hands wrapping and clenching in the voluminous folds of Tsuzuki's coat as he stretched upwards. His lips pressed almost lovingly against Tsuzuki's neck before there was the faintest hint of pressure, his sharp fangs sliding into alabaster skin and drawing only the slightest shudder from his willing victim as hot blood spilled upon his tongue. The young vampire made a needy whimper, covering the wound with his mouth and drinking greedily. Tsuzuki merely wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist, waiting for the empathic child to finish his long-awaited meal, and closed his eyes.   
  
He could remember the first time they had done this - the shy, tentative licking at his neck, startling him before Hisoka had bitten almost apologetically into his neck, the youth's tongue laving over his throat as the starving vampire fed off his potent blood. He remembered the heat that had followed, the feel of newly warmed skin brushing against his as the youth, unused to feeding off a fellow child of darkness and overwhelmed by the heady rush, both of power and feeling, excited him first with kisses laced with blood, then with uncertain caresses that stoked passion deep within Tsuzuki's centuries-old heart. He remembered the unexpected warmth of Hisoka's body around his, the surprising softness of the not-boy's touches as they rocked together in the darkness of night, marking the beginning of a companionship that had lasted for nearly six years now.  
  
Abruptly, Tsuzuki returned to the present as Hisoka drew away, feeling a surge of disorientation and almost resentment before he fully regained his senses. Risking a quick glance at Hisoka, he found him as he had been years ago, on that night in Nagasaki. The not-boy's cheeks were flushed as the new blood surged through his veins, his unearthly eyes closed as he savored the power that permeated his being, his posture straightening and becoming a little prouder. Tsuzuki watched him and admired the sultry gaze Hisoka then gave him from beneath inexplicably dark lashes. Though he was not the boy's sire, he felt a quick rush of gratitude towards whoever had turned Hisoka to the secrets of the night as warm lips returned, this time pressing against his own with grateful desire. He returned the passion tenfold and drew his lover in his arms.

The streetlight flickered and dimmed once more, plunging the surrounding area into darkness.  When the light sputtered fitfully back to life, both man and boy were gone.

------

TBC

------

As always, C&C are not only appreciated, but hungrily thirsted after.

Wolf


End file.
